First Surprise
by eommafu
Summary: Its the first meeting of the two lead actors from YTBLSS after the wrap up party for the drama


They were staying in a suite with two bedrooms. Ina was soundly asleep in one room while Iu was widely awake in the other. Sleep was avoiding her, she was far too restless. She sat down in front of the dresser and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her mind cast back to the Wrap up Party early on this evening. She smiled as she recalled all the kind words from her sunbaenim's. Chukkahae Iu, chukkahaeyo, she bowed at cast and crew alike as they paid their respects to each other, thankful for their hard work this past six months.

Iu closed her eyes so she could see better the one face above all others, that she longed for. The twinkling eyes, wide smile, head tilting to one side as he held out his hand, waiting for her.

It was at this precise moment that her ring tone started playing

naegen neo hanappunin geol – You're the one for me

neottaemae apa haneungeol – I'm in pain because of you

Too hard it's just too hard, I'm officially missing you...

Iu rushes to her bed to grab her phone.

Oppa

Jieun-a kwenchanna, Mu oe hae? Ja?

Ani, I can't sleep

Wae

Oppa, I miss you

Silence...deep breathing

I miss you too Jieun-a, come to me

Eh eodi?

I'm here in your building , take the second elevator on the right and come down to the third floor – jiguem bbali

Ne

Iu grabbed a cardigan from the wardrobe and her room key from the side table and rushed out of the room. She rounded the corner to the elevators and pressed the down button of the second elevator on the right.

Ding dong announced the elevators arrival, the doors slid open and there he was, the twinkling eyes, the wide smile, the tilted head as he looked at her and lifted his arm out reaching for her and gently pulling her into his arms.

A surprised Iu was lost for words. Then he bent his head down to cover her lips with his, now there really was no need for words. They only pulled apart when the elevator stopped at the '3rd Floor'.

It was 2am in the morning, everything was quiet, the Hotel was sleeping.

Jung Suk took Iu's hand and quickly walked down the long corridor, one left turn found them outside the 24 hour Gym and Pool complex. There was a sign posted on the door declaring the complex was Closed for Maintenance and would re-open again at 9am.

Iu looked at Jung Suk questioningly

Gukjung hajima, don't worry, he said as he swiped the lock with a key and turned the handle, pushing the door open and pulling Iu through all in one movement.

Without stopping, he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist, shortening his stride a little to match hers, they marched in unison down the corridor between the gym and the pool. The glass doors to the pool flew open as he pushed through them to enter.

He stopped, lifted her arms up around his neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, locking her eyes into his, he firmly twirled and twirled her until she became breathless. All Iu could do was hold on tight and enjoy the ride. Then he bent his head down to taste the sweetness of her lips.

When he stopped she was giddy and weak in the knees, thankfully he held her upright. Gathering her senses she looked up and there set out before her was a table covered with a beautiful white lace table cloth and laden with an array of delicious treats, chocolates and strawberries and dainty little pastries, white and brown mini club sandwiches and tarts. And standing magnificently atop the table was a three pronged candle holder with all three candles alight. At the centre of the table was the piece de resistance, the largest vase of yellow long stemmed roses, Iu's favourite colour. To the side of the table was a trolley with a large silver bucket of ice and sitting on the ice was a magnum of champagne, on a silver tray beside the bucket stood the crystal champagne glasses.

Jjajjang – Surprise

A stunned Iu could only mutter ...omo omo

Oppa, mueoseul – what, eotteoke –how , wae-why?

It's a date, our very first official date

Jung Suk took the champagne out of the bucket and proceeded to twist the cork until it exploded with a big bang, white bubbles flowed out of the magnum, as he filled the two glasses.

Handing her a glass, he tilted his glass to clink against hers and made a simple toast.

To us, to our beginning, to a life time together.

Iu was overcome with emotion, touched by his thoughtfulness, the enormous effort it took to plan and carry out this surprise, and the love shinning from his eyes. She couldn't stop the tears from falling or her hands shaking , spilling the champagne from her glass.

A concerned Jung Suk took her glass from her hands and put both of their glasses on the drinks trolley.

He pulled her into his arms and nestled her face into his neck, then gently stroked her back running his hands through her long lovely hair, from the back of her head to the top of her waist.

Mianhe Jieun-a, Mianhe, he whispered, I know I'm going too fast, hajiman-pulling her back to search her eyes, seeking confirmation –hajiman I knew I was in love from the first moment I saw you, and I have been trying to catch you ever since. I still can't believe it.

Iu looked back at him through her lashes and smiled. She grabbed his face and pulled him towards her planting a hard kiss on his mouth. This time her brown eyes were no longer filled with tears, but filled with the joy that only love can bring, strengthened by the knowledge that her love was reciprocated.

Oppa saranghae


End file.
